It's About Life and Love
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Love is never easy, especially when you least expect it. But when falling in love changes everything, your life is never the same and it's at times like this that you see just how strong your love truly is.


**Hello everyone and happy Thursday!**

**Today is a very special day as exactly two years ago today, I joined fanfiction though I didn't start writing until later. I have had an absolutely amazing time on here and have meet sooo many great people and I'm beyond grateful for that.**

**So, as a thank you for all the love and support I have received over the years I wanted to give you this, a one shot that combines all my many ideas into one….**

**I hope you like because this is my first one shot I have written in a long time, so I apologize now if it's too long, horrible and confusing…just enjoy!**

* * *

_In the beginning I never thought it would be you..._

At sixteen, they had their whole lives planned out. Their dreams were in reach and everything was how it was supposed to be. But unfortunately, life isn't fair and their all too perfect world came crashing down as soon enough, she was the quiet girl next-door and he was the badass just trying to skate by. Months went by as his heart was getting colder and all she wanted was a little adventure. But little did they know that there opposite personalities would be what brings them together.

She was an outcast and he suddenly became Mr. popular, neither associating with one another but one day when she was down on the ground, shielding her face from what was about to come, he stepped in and took a stand. He scared her attackers off, picked up all her belongings, dropped them by her face and hastily said, "Here's all your stuff", before walking away. She counted to ten before quickly getting up, grabbing all her belongings and running out of the school building, not realizing that the guy that just saved her was standing behind a few trees, making sure she got out okay. After that day, it's when everything began. Sure, it was an unlikely situation but a situation and chance that would change everything they thought they knew.

OoOoOoOo

He kept an eye on her from a far, not knowing why but the feeling in his gut told him it was for a good reason. She carried on with her life, ignoring everyone else but having an uneasy feeling that she was somehow being watched and then decided to the tables and now began watching everyone around her.

It took her a little while to figure it out because let's face it, he was good but she was better. She let him think he was doing what he thought he needed to do but she knew the real reason behind it which was actually quite simple; he was only doing it for himself. Or at least that's the story she kept telling herself until one day, out of blue when the halls were empty, she walked up to him and softly whispered, "Thanks for the lookout but I don't need your help. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself".

He quickly turned to see her walking away and for the first time whispered back, "Good luck".

OoOoOoOo

And so, their story continues. She does her thing and he does his but then there are days when she's not there and he's confused and maybe a little worried and then there are days when his mood is off the charts and she doesn't understand why. They both unfortunately meet in Saturday detention. Him, for his major attitude problem and her, because the teachers allow her this time to catch up on all the work she's missed. It's an hour into the four hour detention when she can sense a pair of eyes on her. She tries to ignore it but sadly gives into the curiosity only to meet his eyes that are strangely enough the perfect shade of brown as she bluntly points out, "It's rude to stare", and then goes back to her work. He's impressed by her sassy attitude and for the next three hours seems to be captivated by the girl he was now semi interested in but has known for years.

Over the next week, she notices his glances and intense stares and is puzzled by his new 'odd' obsession with her as she walks over to his locker and whispers gently, "It would be a less uncomfortable if you smile more" and then strolls off into the sea of students. He tries to do what she 'recommended' but it's totally out of character for him. He doesn't understand how people can smile this much or how he can continue to do so when he has nothing to smile about, but for some strange reason he continues to smiles and oddly enough he get them in return and for the first time in a long time, he feels like he belongs.

OoOoOoOo

And so, the roller coaster continues. She sees the effort he's trying to make and the young boy she once knew. And he, well, he watches her more intently, wanting to know more about her and actually relearns things he's long forgotten. They continue this for months, not being able to stop and it's at this time that they see each other's true colors. That she really is a kind hearted gem and he just needed someone to notice him pass his façade.

It's a beautiful spring day as she's at the park reading a book when another body joins her on the bench. Of course, she ignores whoever it is but is soon speeches and confused when they speak. "So, are you going to ignore me this whole time?"

Immediately, her head snaps and she raises an eyebrow in challenge, wondering what game he's playing. "What are you doing here?" she questions, going back to her book.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just needed to talk to someone and my feet lead me here", he replied, looking up to the sky.

"You must be desperate because you and I talk? I can't even remember the last time you and I had a normal conversation", she laughed dryly.

His shoulders slump in defeat as he nods and gets up muttering, "I know, but I just thought you'd be the one person to understand".

Her jaw drops in shock as he starts to walks away and though she doesn't want to feel it, guilt rushes in as she quickly yells, "Wait! I'm sorry. What's bothering you?"

He slowly turns around as it's now his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. She nods her head to the open spot next to her as he goes to reoccupies it and as soon as he takes that seat, a new relationship is formed.

OoOoOoOo

So, from that day on, the two of them found a new friend in one another. Her sweetness and caring nature being exactly what he needed to see the world differently and his badass wild side was the adventure she craved. And though this was not public to anyone and something really new to the both of them, this new journey that they both decided to take will not only be a stepping stone for the future but will push them to face the unknown.

Summer was upon them now as they grew closer over the past few months. Her optimism was freshening and his charming smile was contagious as this is where the real story begins... They are at the beach, on the secluded side of course, lying next to one another, arms touching and he's in awe of the way her hair shines in the sunlight and she's smiling from ear to ear from the story he just told. The conversation is light in the beginning, the two of them joking at random things, talking about their upcoming school as seniors and then, the conversation turns serious. She shares that she doesn't know what's in her future, which catches him off guard because she's always been the one who's had their whole lives planned out from the beginning. He questions her answer but she ignores it and moves on and he decides to drop the subject for the time being as silence now fills the air. Minutes pass as she apologizes for her attitude which he instantly shakes off and then is put on the spot when she asked him about his future. He sits up and stares at the water towards the distance horizon as he shrugged his shoulders not having an answer but quietly whispering, "I hope you're in it". She follows his action and is now sitting up and looking at him completely stunned. She mumbles his name, not being able to find the right words as her throat suddenly becomes dry. "It's the truth. Over these past months, you have not only changed my life but have changed me and now, I don't want to lose you", he cuts in as he focuses on her, looking her right in the eyes and then gently places his lips on hers, not even thinking about the boundary he just passed. The feeling was sweet, loving and beyond electrifying and almost instantly they knew that this was more than a simple 'friendship'.

Senior year arrived as the new found couple intertwined their fingers and held their heads up high, ready for whatever they were going to encounter when they walked through the school doors. Of course, everyone was shocked to say the least but then there were a few who were a little more pissed than the rest and thought this was all an act and was about to put a stop to it at any way possible.

For weeks, the group of four watched the couple and though they were cute together, it was a sickening sight. The days went by until finally their day had arrived and they were going to put a stop to this once and for all. The couple walked into the school building, excepting it to be just like any normal day but when they saw papers everywhere and I mean everywhere; on the lockers, doors, windows and floors, they were confused for like a second until they noticed all eyes were on them, but more so on her. He picked up a piece of paper off of the floor as she turned to the wall right next to her as they both read what was written and without having to read more than the first sentence because they were her own words from her diary, she quickly backed away from the wall, bumping into him as his arm immediately wrapped around her waist securely. The two of them were in a staring contest with the whole student body as someone yelled," For a loser, she does have some pretty interesting goals. Too bad she's so ugly", snickering and mocking her about her farfetched goal of performing as he high fived a friend standing next to him. Seeing this happen to her was heartbreaking and within seconds he turned back into the guy he was before they really got to know one another and let go of her waist, walked over to the guy and punched him square in the face, sending him to the ground. With a pleased attitude, he turned around on his heels and walked back over to his girlfriend, grabbed her hand and walked out of the school building.

That day was one of their best days. He learned that she loved to sing and she saw that his heart was shining through his tough guy act and that's exactly how it was suppose to be. Them leaning and growing together and the next day everyone pretended that yesterday never happened and they all continued on with their lives like normal.

Months passed as his group of friends finally apologized for their actions as they saw that he really liked her and were happy that he finally found his match. Half the school year was over and as the couple was enjoying their date on the outskirts of town he whispered the three words that would change everything between them and though he never expected her to say them back, when he dropped her off at her house that night, she leaned over, kissed his check and whispered, "I love you too", before jumping out of the car and running up her walkway.

Being in love with someone that knew the real you and loved you for that never felt so good and too make it even better, graduation was right around the corner as the couple was ready to start a new chapter of their lives but of course, life just had to intervene. The couple had gone out to grab some ice cream and were walking back to her house when she suddenly stopped walking. He turned around, about to ask if she was ok but upon seeing her face with her eyes suddenly closing, he instantly knew that she wasn't as she dropped her ice cream and fainted into his arms. He screamed for help as strangers, just like him were enjoying their night immediately came to his rescues and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

For what seemed for like forever but only a few hours, he paced back and forth in her hospital room waiting for her to wake up. He was so confused and worried as everything that they had planned a little while ago seemed so far away now. Over the next hour, the doctor came in multiple times talking to her father and he even learned something that literally made his heart stop. As the evening turned into night, she was slowly starting to wake up feeling dazed and confused. She scanned the room, her eyes noticing the bright lights, the soft cream walls, her father, her boyfriend and instantly her heart rate sped up. "What happened?" she croaked out as her throat was dry.

"Hey sweetie", her farther smiled, rushing over to her, kissing her forehead and whispering, "It happened again and now, I think you need to start telling people, him especially", nodding over to where her boyfriend was standing and then walked out of the rom to give the two of them some space.

"Hey", she smiled, trying to make this situation less tense.

"Hey", he smiled sadly, walking over to her bed and sitting down at the foot of it and adding, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Still a little tired," she replied shrugging her shoulders and looking at her hands that were lying in her lap.

He nodded and without thinking, bluntly asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at the celling, hating that it's come to this. She hoped that she would have a little more time to figure it out before having to share something so personal and something she was still leaning herself. "I don't know", she finally mumbled, feeling the thick air around her.

"Bullshit. I want the truth", he growled, causing her head to snap up and glare back at him.

"You can't tell me what to do", she barked back.

His eyes burned into hers for a second before he hung his head down low, took a deep breath and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Well, I'm sorry for caring", and then got off the bed and exited the room.

Shock filled her body as tears starting running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening and as the tears continued to flow, she instantly felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, bringing her closer as she cried into her father's chest until she fell asleep once again.

Weeks had passed as the couple hadn't spoken a word to one another. She was too sad to even think about him and he was too lost to think at all but the real reason behind them not talking was their pride. Neither of them expected to fall in love so when things got tough, they looked the other way not use to having to deal with situations like this but when she finally arrived back at school and they walked right past one another in the hallway, everything they thought that were moving past, came crashing back down on them.

There was no denying that they missed one another but obviously they had a lot to figure out in such a short amount of time. A few days before graduation, she finally got the courage to go see him and try and talk this through as she pulled up in front of his house. She heard music coming from the garage as she walked around the side of the house where she spotted him working out. Not wanting to interrupt, she stood off the side and let him finish as she used this time to go over her speech one last time. About five minutes pass as he finally turns off his music, grabs his towel and turns around, about to walk back into his house when he sees her standing there. Though he was supposed to be mad at her, he couldn't help but feel his heart jump with joy.  
"Hi", she mumbles softly, looking at him for a second and then down to her feet.

"Hi", he answers back, taking a step closer to her.

Their eyes meet for a second time as she starts blabbering her speech. "I know you probably don't want to see me but I just wanted to apologize for not telling you that I was sick. But technically I'm not sick anymore, just remission and what happened that night was a minor setback, nothing serious", she explains.

He nodded, taking everything in and then responds, "Honestly, you don't have to apologize. It's your personal business and I shouldn't have asked or pushed you but I do wish I would have known because I could have kept you safe".

Tears started forming in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall as she replies, "And that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You know I love you but your hero complex towards me is what made my decision. Don't get me wrong, I'm so touched that you care so much about me but I couldn't do that to you. You have your own life ahead of you and I can't and won't hold you back from that. And that look you're giving right now is another reason why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to look at me any differently than before".

"Sorry", he quickly mumbled and then said, "You know I love you too, so much but this is my life and I can do what I want and I want to be with you, no matter what".

"Please, don't do this", she cries, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

He quickly makes is way over to her and wraps his arms around her small frame, gripping her waist. She continues to cry for a few minutes but once she calms downs, he kisses her forehead and whisperers, "I'm sorry".

"No, I'm sorry but I can't let you do this. Please, for me, go to LA for college, get a degree, make a difference in the world and most importantly, forget about me and find yourself a good woman", she replies into his chest.

The air is silent as the two think about what was just said. He doesn't want to give up on them but knows that he'll have too for them to be ok later. "Fine, I will because you asked but I don't want anyone else", he sighs into her hair.

Her lips form a small smile as she kisses his cheek and finishes, "Thank you and I guess this is goodbye for now. Who knows what the future holds but if we do see each other one day it'll be fate that brought us back together", as she turns around and walks away.

Graduation comes and goes as they are finally free. He smiles as he remembers the soft smile on her face when she receives her diploma as that will be the moment forever etched into his memory. He looks around the crowded auditorium, needing to tell her one last thing before they separate for good as he finally spots her blonde locks talking to everyone's favorite teacher Ms. Applebaum. He rushes over and makes it just in time as she's starting to walk away. He grabs her wrist, turning her around and planting one last kiss on her lips as she returns the gesture without having to think. "Sorry, I just had to that one last timer but I also wanted to say that I hate goodbyes and I know we'll see each other again someday so I'll just say I'll see you later".

She was completely caught off guard by his bold move but smiles, nods and repeats, "I'll see you later", and then walks away and out of his life.

OoOoOoOo

He does what he promises her and is off to UCLA for college, not having a major in mind but knowing he wants to make a difference and make her proud. And her, well, she's off to New York, for a new study on her leukemia and going to NYC, also unsure of a major. And so, they're off on their own and living their lives for themselves.

A year goes by and even though they haven't spoken, in their hearts they know that their love is strong and trusts that this is what's best for them right now. They needed space to find themselves and their place in the world. But then another years passes by without communication and then another and another and soon they are reaching five years of being apart and he's slowly losing faith that they will see each other one day and was going to be in a bit of a dilemma

Another year comes and goes as the twenty-four year olds were living their lives peacefully. He was close to becoming a doctor as helping and caring for people was what she always taught him and she became a consoler, helping kids, teen and young adults with their self-confidence and helped them feel comfortable with who they are as he was the one who changed her for the better. Every time he was a flash of blonde hair or her with brunette hair, memories of her, him and their time together flashed in their minds as they knew their love was real but being alone started to take its toll as he finally a brunette who made him laugh and she found a light haired brunette that made her smile. Their new relationships started off friendly but the more time they spent together they more the void in their hearts stated to get filled and over the next year their friendship turned into a real relationship.

Things were going great for the new couples as he and she started to feel more alive than before and surprisingly the feeling was quite comforting. But nothing in their lives were ever quite that comfy as things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting. She got a call at two in the morning and though she was pissed for being woken up, she knew that any call this early in the morning was never a good things as she quickly answered to hear her father crying uncontrollably. The conversation was long, almost an hour long as her father could only mumble bits and pieces in the beginning until finally calming down to let her know that her grandmother had passed away. "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. I'll leave in a few hours", she cried as her father whimpered out a soft thank you and then hangs up. She quickly turns on her light and goes to grab her suitcase out of her closest, throwing a whole bunch of clothes inside. And he, well, he was on his way back home for his cousins wedding and just as fate would have it, these two were in a shock of a lifetime.

As he sat on the plane, catching the redeye from Texas to California, he wondered if anything changed back home and then he wondered if _she _changed. He should feel guilty, thinking of another girl when he had one in Texas but she wasn't_ her_. And as she caught the early morning flight from New York to California, she was sad that her father was alone and had to deal with this until her got there because as soon as she graduated from NYC he left her to go back home, telling her that New York was _her_ own place, _her _home and_ her_ new beginning.

Once he landed, his mother was there waiting for him and once she landed, she picked up her rental car she booked before leaving New York. He had only planned on staying the weekend but somehow his mother talked him into staying the whole week and she had planned on staying for at least a month to make sure her father was going to be ok as this is where their story picks up.

OoOoOoOo

The wedding was on Saturday, the day after he got home and she was already making arrangements for the funeral and though the wedding was beautiful and she was thankful her grandmother laid out all her wishes, being home was a nostalgic feeling and made them play the 'what if' game over and over in their minds which in the end made everything more confusing and made them wonder if coming home was the right thing to do, even if they had too.

It was a nice Wednesday as he was strolling down the streets he once knew. He was kind of enjoying being home as he hadn't really had a vacation since he started working, but didn't like all the extra time he had on his hands as it always lead him back to thinking of her and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, her giggles that made his heart beat faster or her angelic voice that made his knees goes weak and just when he was in the zone, her voice was heard as clear as day and he thinks he's losing his mind until he hears her voice again. He opens his eyes to reveal him standing in front a flower shop and she's inside, actually standing there, within feet's of him and he can't help but stare in awe. She talks for a few more minutes and then exits the store only to come face to face with him. The wind being knocked out her as she can't find the words to speak and he is just starting at her with wide eyes. The starting contest continues for a few more minutes until she finally whispers a soft, "Hi".

"Hi", he immediately replies.

"So...um…how are you?" she stutters, hating this nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Good. What about yourself?" he wonders.

"I'm ok. Just helping my dad with some stuff", she lies, not wanting to share the real reason. He nodes and is about to respond when she quickly adds, "Well, it was um, good seeing you again. Um, take care", walking away in a hurry.

He watched her walk away and though their conversation was no more than a few minutes, he knows that this was fate, helping them out. They hadn't spoken or seen each other in over eight years and one of the last words she ever spoke to him were, "If we meet again one day, we know it was fate" and this was their sign, their second chance for being together and he wasn't going to give up so easy this time around.

Over the next few days, he gave her space as he himself had to figure out what exactly he was going to do. He flew back to Texas and was greeted by his girlfriend who smiled with excitement when she saw him but the smile didn't reach her eyes and he knew something was going on. She starting driving back to his place and there was small talk along the ride but honestly, their hearts weren't in it. Once they arrived back to his once house and were inside she asked, "So, how was she?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've known you for years and I know that bemused look because I see it every time you talk about your home back in California. I assumed you ran into her because you seem lost", she explains.

"I'm sorry", he soft mutters.

"Don't be. I knew you were hesitant from the beginning. You're a great guy and deserve to be happy. Go, make it right", she smiles.

He smiles a genuine smile and hugs her, thankful for such a great friend. He took off for the airport again, hoping he wasn't too late. Four hour later, the cab was driving up to her house as his heart was beating out of his chest. He paid the cab driver and ran up the walkway, knocking continuously on the door. "Can I help-Jack?" her father asked, stunned to see the young man standing in front of him.

"Hi Mr. Crawford, how are you?" Jack asks with a shy smile.

"Well, I could be better but I'm ok", Mr. Crawford replied with a sad smile.

Jack took in Mr. Crawford appearance and noticed his puffy red eyes, bags under the eyes and that he looked thinner as a terrible feeling started to form in his gut. "Mr., Crawford is everything ok? Is Kim ok?" he wondered.

"Yes, Kim is fine. And everything will be ok, it's just that I lost my mother last week", he responds softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Crawford. She was a gem", Jack grinned, remembering the older lady that he met once or twice.

"It's ok and thank you. It means a lot to hear that. Now, what can I help you with?" he inquired.

"Kim, I need to talk to her", Jack semi shouted.

"Well ok, but she's not here. I'm sorry", Mr. Crawford answers.

"What?" Jack choked out, feeling numb.

"She left yesterday, back to New York for a few days", Mr. Crawford continued.

"Mr. Crawford, I know you probably don't like me too much but I'm begging you, I need Kim's address. I need to talk to her, it's important", Jack cried.

"I don't hate you son. Your relationship with my daughter was different but I know love when I see it and you guys had it. And it's about damn time", Mr. Crawford grumbled, grabbing a pen and piece of paper. He scribbled Kim's information down and then handed it to Jack adding, "Good luck".

Jack smiled and nodded, running back to the cab that was surprisingly waiting for him. Within twenty minutes, Jack was back the airport, buying another plane ticket, this time to New York, praying for the second time in his life. Six hours later, he was in another cab, anxiously waiting to arrive at her place. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at her apartment with his feet having a mind of their own as he quickly ran up two flights of stairs and was now standing in front of her door. He knocked a few times as he heard shuffling from inside as his palms started to sweat. The door opened as she said, "Cooper, I wasn't-Jack?" with her voice getting stuck in her throat.

"Hey", he smiled, shifting form one foot to the other.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" she questioned, her tone coming out harsher than intended.

"I need to talk to you and your father gave me your address", he replied, looking right into her eyes.

"You talked to my dad?" she asked, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

"I actually stopped by your house", Jack admitted sheepishly.

"Jack, I can't do this right now. Please leave", she said in the strongest tone she could muster.

"NO, I let you walk away once, I'm not making that mistake again", he responded sternly.

"Well, you're going to have too", she continued, starting to close the door.

His reflexes kicked in and stopped the door, pushing g it back open, catching her by surprise. He walks into her apartment and snarls in a low voice, "What happen to your belief in fate?"

Her eyes widen as her last words came flooding back. She quickly shook her head and puts her hands on his chest, pushing his back out the door hissing, "Don't you dare use my words against me".

His eyes stared right into hers as he a caught a quick glimpse at her hands and then monetarily froze, seeing a sparkling ring on her right ring finger. She caught his eyes on her ring and internally groaned, not wanting to have to deal with this right now on top of everything else. Jack gave up fighting and turned around on his own saying, "Congrats", over his shoulder and then left her standing there.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to randomly meet, lock eyes and then run into each other's arms like some cliché romantic movie but their life was far from romantic. She highly doubted he was single because let's face it, he was good looking guy and she was in a relationship with a great guy but there was always something holding her back; hence why the ring was on her right finger instead her left and as she stood there, in her door way the truth was starting to surface. Of course still loved him and their love was something that couldn't be replaced and now, she knew why she couldn't say yes…all because of _him_.

He flies back home to Texas, defeated but content. Although he lost her, he was happy she found someone who loved her because she deserved it. He wasn't going to mope but take a break from the dating scene for a little bit until he was ready to finally commit to someone else and knew it was going to be a challenge because just seeing her made him feel complete, but this is their life and nothing was ever easy with them.

Months passes as she was finally able to accept the facts and realize that she and Cooper deserved to happy and he was finally coming to terms with what has happened and was slowly erasing her from his mind, though not completely. They were growing up and needed to make decisions that would be for the long haul.

He had just gotten home from his shift at the hospital, changed and was about to lie down when the annoying sound of knocking interrupted his quietness. He ignored it and rolled over, expecting to stop but a minute later, it was still going as he groans and gets up, stomping his way to the door. "What the hell do- Kim?" he starting shouting and them was speechless. "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't reply back but brings her hand up and slaps his cheek, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to get her point across. "What-?" he stammers but gets cut off.

"That is for going to see my dad to get my address and then visiting me out of the blue", she says sternly. She then punches his chest a few times and adds, "That is for ruining everything". By now she is huffing as she takes a deep breath and then pushes him with all her strength, making him stumble back a few steps. "That is for not fighting for me", she continues, staring him right in the eyes as their eyes lock and they can almost feel each other's emotions. She takes a few steps towards him and mumbles, "And this is because I still fucking love you", putting her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He was taken aback by her actions as he was just getting beat up a second ago but then his brain clicked back to reality and he grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to his body. They continued to kiss as this was what they most definitely needed. They needed each other more than they knew and life was giving them a second chance. After kissing for a few more minutes, they broke apart, needing air as he whispered, "I still fucking love you too. I've never stopped". She smiles a real smile and kisses him again as this was them; their relationship and most importantly their love. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he turns back around and walks back down the hall to his bedroom.

The night was full of kisses, stories, laughter and love. They catch up as she tells him about her life from college until now and he does the same and they soon realize that everything they did and everything they encountered was all a part of their ongoing love story. His heart became true because of her and she became confident because of him and they couldn't be more proud of one another and though life isn't necessary fair, it never leads you astray as everything has a purpose.

OoOoOoOo

And so, their story pick up from here. They talk and I mean really talk about everything they needed too. From this lives from here on out to their relationship because when it came down to it, they didn't want anyone else. A few days pass as they are now officially a couple after their heartfelt conversation and she now has to head back to New York. They settle for a long distance relationship as they need to figure out future plans as they have a life where they are at now and they think long distance won't be that bad considering they've ben apart for almost nine years.

She starts to tie up loose ends in New York and planning for the future as he does same. They talk every day or even multiple times during the day and before they knew it, it's been two months of them being together without any problems and both suddenly receiving good, no great news that changes everything. He gets selected to join a cancer research team back on the easy coast in Washington and she decided to start her own foundation for cancer patients with the help of him and his new team. So, they pack up all their things and move to Washington together, starting a new chapter of their lives.

The next ten months are pure chaos but also the best thing to happen to them. He now is really making her promise a reality as his research is making tremendous strides and having her by his side makes it one hundred times better and her caring heart and the support group she created made him like the luckiest guy in the world. They balance each other out and both work harder to make the world a better place not only for them but for the future after them. And then, one night as the couple is walking around town after their dinner date, he bends down on one knee and says, "Being with you this past year has been the absolutely best year of my life. But nine year ago, when we broke up I didn't want you to leave, I didn't want us to be apart and I most certainly didn't want anyone else and I still don't want that, I was stupid to let you go the first time but I'm not making the same mistake again. I love you so much Kim and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that, so Kimberly Beulah Crawford, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the entire world?"

Her eyes sparkle, partly from the tears running down her cheeks but mostly from the love she has for the man in front of her as she cries out, "YES!"

He quickly slides the ring on her finger and then lifts her up and kisses her with all the love he can, savoring this moment as another etched in his memory.

OoOoOoOo

Six months later, he is standing in the church, at the altar, waiting for his bride to be to walk down the aisle and he can help but smile and add this moment to the list of memories. They've been through so much over the years. From love to health scares. Heartbreak to a different kind of love. Back to true love. Right here, right now and this moment. Here they are, stronger and more in love than ever before and he wouldn't have traded anything that happened for a different outcome. Their journey taught them about growing up, realizing what the real world has to offer, loving themselves and loving others but the most important thing they leaned from this was that when you find your one and only true love, it doesn't matter what happened along the way. Whether it's good, bad, happy or sad, what does matter is that no matter what, your heart will always lead you in the right direction and that when the time is right, your love will surpass everything else.

He was brought out if his thoughts and reminiscing when the music starting playing and the doors opened to reveal the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was a goddess in white and was escorted down the aisle by her father who looked happy but sad at the same time. This was his baby at girl at all but he knew that he was handing her off into good hands. Once she and her father reached him, he and her father shook hands and she casually looked over her shoulder to see his mother already crying and knew that this was their fairy tale ending, she and everyone else dreamed of. He grabbed her hand as they both turned around to face to minister, ready to get the ceremony started. This was their new now, about to express their love in front of their families and friends and it now no longer him, her, he and she but them and us and they couldn't be more ready to start this new chapter of their lives, finally together until the end; happy, healthy and so much in love.

_And I will give you all my heart, so we can start it all over again…_

* * *

**And there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it and again, thank you from the bottom of my heart so much for being amazing! Love you all!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


End file.
